you were meant to be here
by Starbuck108
Summary: A short little one shot I had in my head. Because I'm obsessed with Misty and Cordelia and in my head cannon they're married and havin' little swamp babies and honestly they just make me wanna puke rainbows. My gay cup overflows. Rated K because I'm pretty sure there's a swear word or two.


"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Cordelia half chuckled

"It's a baby boy Miss Goode. Congratulations".

The doctor sitting at the edge of the hospital bed held up a tiny, pink figure and placed it on Cordelia's chest. She looked down at the newborn, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gently traced his little ear with her finger. He wasn't screaming, like most newborns do. He let out a cry when the doctor held him up, as if to let everyone know he was alright, but immediately calmed as soon as he was placed on his mother's chest.

42 weeks. Ten months full months. That's how long Cordelia carried the child inside her womb, safe and sound. After years of wanting, hoping, dreaming of being a mother.

Funnily enough, for 42 weeks, she thought she was growing a girl. For centuries, there'd only been girls in her family line. Strong, powerful women, and witches. Mothers and daughters, bonded by blood and by magic.

She'd had one anatomy scan, midway through her pregnancy, that had even confirmed she was having a girl. The ultrasound technician printed off photos for her to keep, with 'it's a girl' written on the bottom.

Yet resting skin to skin, was a son.

She threw her head back on the pillow behind her and laughed as her arms rested around the boy.

He was soft, and smelled like heaven. He was incredibly tiny, but sturdy, strong. His cheeks were chubby, lips full, just like Cordelia's. He didn't have much hair, but the new mother was able to spot a small amount of peach fuzz on his head.

She delivered the afterbirth quickly and painlessly, and her and her new child were cleaned up and allowed to get comfortable.

She could sense a familiar presence approaching, and seconds later her wife came barreling into the room.

"Delia! I'm so sorry! We were in the swamps collectin' herbs and Madison's stupid cell phone thingy wouldn't work! I could sense somethin' was wrong, I-I tried get here faster I just-"

"Misty, honey, calm down"

The swamp witch panted as her eyes dropped, now fixed on the freshly swaddled bundle sleeping in Cordelia's arms.

"Cordelia.." she whispered as she slowly walked towards the hospital bed, tears stinging her eyes.

She leaned down and kissed her wifes forehead, as Delia gently handed her the infant.

"Well hello there little one" Misty smiled. She'd held and cared for many babies before, but she was sure none were anywhere near as cute as this one.

She brought the child in close, and was struck with sudden confusion. She could feel it's soul, it's aura, it's magic. And it was unfamiliar.

"Um, hey Delia? This babe. The Magic that's comin' offa her. It's-"

"It's a boy" Cordelia smiled.

Misty looked up at Cordelia, in complete shock, and then let out the happiest belly laugh her wife had ever heard.

"A boy! Holy shit! Well welcome earthside little fella. My god Delia what are we gonna call 'im? We had plenty of names for girls, but none for a charmin' little guy like this one." She exclaimed.

"I have no idea" the supreme laughed "I don't think Annalee or Eleanor will fit him very well."

"And Stevie is still off the table?"

"Darling I love you dearly, but yes Stevie is off the table."

Misty smiled. There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Benjamin" Misty spoke as she studied her new child

Cordelia watched her wife, curious at the response.

"I had a dream once," Misty spoke "where I had a boy. I couldn't-a been any older than 10. I was still a youngin' myself. Anyhow, his name was Ben. He had blonde hair, and big ole brown eyes. I never thought I'd have children, especially after ya know...dyin and such". She joked.

"Misty" Cordelia softly spoke, motioning her partner to come sit next to her on the hospital bed "I love it. He looks like a Ben."

"Yeah, he does"

Misty kissed her sons forehead, rubbing his soft cheek with her thumb.

"What about a middle name?"

"Hmm...how about Forest?"

"Forest huh?"

"Well yes, I mean, you grew up in the backwoods. It was a huge part of your childhood, a huge part of your life altogether. In your heart, it's home. It's safe. When I hold him, feel his soul, he's safe. He's home."

A tear ran down Misty's cheek.

"Benjamin Forest Goode. I mean, that's a pretty badass name is ya ask me."

"I'd have to agree."

The small boy began to stir and whine, bringing Misty to complete attention

"What did I do? Is he alright?"

"Misty darling, you're fine, he's probably just hungry."

"Oh right" she smiled "well that'd be all you momma. Sorry lad, nothin' here for ya."

Misty handed baby Benjamin to Cordelia, who brought him up to her breast. The babe latched on immediately, frantically suckling. Cordelia grimaced, as the unfamiliar sensation was a bit uncomfortable.

"You okay Delia?"

"Yes darling, it's just a bit sore is all."

Misty looked on, as Cordelia nursed their son. How was this her life? How did she get so lucky? She was amazed by her partner. She cuddled up next to her In the bed as Cordelia laid her head on her shoulder.

They were a family. They were complete.

"I love you Cordelia Goode." Misty whispered

Cordelia lifted her head and gently kissed Misty, lingering, taking in the moment completely.

"I love you too Misty Day."


End file.
